A content distribution network (CDN) can be a globally distributed network of proxy servers deployed in multiple data centers. A goal of a CDN can be to serve content to end-users with high availability and high performance. CDNs serve Internet content, including web objects (e.g., text, graphics, scripts, etc.), downloadable objects (e.g., media files, software, documents, etc.), applications (e.g., e-commerce, portals, etc.), live streaming media, on-demand streaming media, and social network content.